bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BrightXeno/Fanfic: The Elemental prism Chapter 2
Previously on The Elemental prism. Ninjakiwi:I guess friendship is not long for Monkeys and.THE MONKEYS HAVE DEFEATED THE ENTITY?!?! 'Guess they are courageous after all!. Monkey Scientist 2:I think we will call it; Ken:The Elemental Aruacrysts! Ninjakiwi:'I was the one who made them fly! And now-Douglas and pals 'BLTC '''1:41 PM Ken:What do you mean Ninjakiwi:If you complete this Quest,You will Learn the Secret of the ENTITY Zack:What is the secret? Ken:Quest? Ninjakiwi:I think you need some help(Snaps his fingers and Summons a specter monkey)Bring Me The Other Monkeys! Specter:OKAY(Dissapears) (Specter reappers with a crystal) Zack and ken:What is That? you will see Outside the Bloontonium lab 2:17 PM Ninjakiwi:Lets see what you got! Specter:Ok (specter dissappears dropping the orb,which breaks releasing mist) (The mist clears revealing a Dart monkey,A Boomerang thrower,A time leaper and A sniper monkey) Zack and Ken:Who are they? Ninjakiwi:Let me introduce the monkeys that will help you in your quest,They are Ninjakiwi:(Points at Douglas)Douglas the dart monkey Douglas:What's up Ninjakiwi:(Points at Bill)Bill the boomerang thrower Bill:Hey! Ninjakiwi:(Points at miyu)Miyu the time leaper! Miyu:Hello. Ninjakiwi:And last but not least(Points at sean)Sean the sniper! Sean:Huh? Zack: Where DO they come from? Monkey scientist:And to help you,Let me introduce the MONKI! (The monkey scientist points at the MONKI,In it's "Sleep Mode") Ken:Um,It's asleep Douglas,Miyu,Bill and Sean:What is that? Monkey scientist:This is the MONKI, The revolutionary Bot,It has a Viarety of modes and attacks,MONKI! Wake Up! (The MONKI Boots up) Douglas and Ken:What is that,a Robot or a monkey in a robot costume?(Laughs) Monkey Scientist:(Holds up a Tracker)This will Glow when it is near(Spews Fire and Douglas catches it) Douglas:(Stays silent then).AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,Get it of!,Get it of!,Get it of!,Get it of!,Get it of!!!!!!!!! Sean:I'll Get it off(Smacks his Sniper on Douglas' Head,Firing shots) Ken:Sorry,I'll try to-(A bullet Grazes him)(Screams)Be Careful Where you aiaaaaaaaa(Another Bullet Grazes him)Aim that thing MONKI:(Wakes up and Sees Douglas on fire and sean smacking him with his sniper)STOP(Cyber voice)ENTERING HELP MODE(Fires Darts at Douglas' Head) (Sean Continues to smack him until he sees Darts,Gets out of the way and Grazes Douglas' Head,Putting out the fire) Douglas:(Still panics until he notices His head is not on fire)Heh,(Looks at the MONKI)Thank you MONKI! MONKI:You are welcome Ken:Here(Hands the Tracker)This will glow When its near a Shard(Glows red) duck. (Everyone ducks, The tracker spews out fire) Ken:And will glow red when it is About to spew fire Zack and Douglas:Well that is stupid. Douglas,sean,miyu and Zack:What kind of a Tracker spews out fire? Ken:Ok,i made a minor Mistake(Flashback starts) Bloontonium lab 17 Minutes ago (Ken makes a Shard tracker,But puts a Mini Flame Thrower inside by accident) Ken:Finished!(Flashback Ends) Outside the bloontonuim lab 2:18 PM Miyu:You placed a mini-flamethrower Inside the machine? Douglas and Zack(Simentaneously)Wait,How did you see that/Why must you place a FLAME THROWER in the tracker? Miyu:Ok 1:I have the ability to read other people's flashbacks(Mind)Or to be more specific,Traveled) Ken:And 2:IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT IDIOT! Douglas:(Angrily)Did you just CALL ME AN IDIOT Ken:i was talking to Zack,Anyway(GEts cut off by miyu) Miyu:Wait!(Teleports) Ken and Zack:Where did she go? Douglas:She can travel back in time Bloontonium lab 18 Minutes ago (Ken makes a Shard tracker,But puts a Mini Flame Thrower inside by accident) Ken:Finished! Miyu:Wait! Ken:huh(Suprised)WHO ARE YOU? Miyu:I am your Angel Ken:Angel? Miyu:You placed a MINI Flame thrower inside the machine Ken:Really? Miyu:Yes(Teleports) Outside the bloontonuim lab 2:23 PM Zack:Wow! that is a neat skill (Miyu teleports) Zack:Let's check if the Mini death machine was removed (the MONKI thinks Zack is referring to him,and attacks him) Zack:Huh?(The MONKI swings at him)WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT MACHINE!! Monkey Scientist:It thinks when you said "Mini death machine".It thought it was meaning itself Zack:(While Zack and Co. are fighting the MONKI)I KNEW THIS WOULD(A Bullet grazes his fur)HAPPE--(A Dart grazes him)WHAAAH! Ken:OK! STOP! '''REST MODE!!' MONKI:(Cyber voice)Entering sleep mode! (The MONKI goes to sleep mode when-) Douglas:Take that Bucket o' Bolts!(Throws a dart) (The dart hits him,the MONKI Reawakens) MONKI:(Cyber voice)ENTERING SELF DEFENSE MODE!!! Ken:NOT AGAIN!!! (THE MONKI RAMPAGES AGAIN!) Outside the bloontonuim lab 2:30 PM Every one:DONE Zack and Ken:Try not to get yourselves killed Ken:(Strangles Zack)THAT WAS MY LINE!! Miyu:STOP!(Makes Ken let go of zack) Would you knock it off? That fighting is driving me crazy! Zack and ken:Very sorry Miss Douglas:Oh!(A watch beeps on his wrist)Meta needs us! Zack:But,What about Bill:Dont worry Sean:You can use this to Call us!(Puts a Watch on his Wrist) Zack and ken:Bye then! Douglas and Pals:MATA NE!(Teleports) Zack:What does that "Mata ne" means? Ken:IDK ANSWER! 1.They defeated the ENTITY 2.Staruyacryst 3.To find the ES 4.To Prepare themselves 5.All of Meta's Main Characters 6.MONKI Category:Blog posts